1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a steering column assembly having an actuation mechanism for telescoping and tilting movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various steering column assemblies in vehicles are known in the art. Many vehicles are now equipped with steering column assemblies that allow for telescoping movement to adjust a distance between a driver of the vehicle and a steering wheel supported by the steering column assembly and tilting movement to adjust an angle of the steering column assembly relative to the driver. Despite these telescoping and tilting features, it is preferred that the steering column assembly remains stationary except when telescoping or tilting movement is desired by the driver. To prevent telescoping and tilting movement of the steering column assembly, various steering column assemblies use a compression bracket mounted to a column jacket.
An example of such a steering column assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,855 (the '855 patent). The '855 patent discloses a steering column assembly for a vehicle that includes a support bracket for attachment to the vehicle. A column jacket is coupled to the support bracket and extends along a longitudinal axis. A compression bracket is mounted to the column jacket and defines a telescoping slot parallel to the longitudinal axis. A clamping device is disposed on the support bracket. The clamping device has a rake bolt extending transverse to the longitudinal axis, and the rake bolt extends through the support bracket and the telescoping slot of the compression bracket. With the rake bolt, the clamping device is able to apply a clamping force on the support bracket transverse to the longitudinal axis. When the clamping device applies the force, friction between the compression bracket and the support bracket prevents telescoping movement of the column jacket. To actuate the clamping device, the '855 patent discloses a lever connected to the clamping device.
The lever of the '855 patent is disposed off to the side of the column jacket. However, due to size constraints, it can be beneficial to provide a steering column assembly with the actuator centrally located with respect to the column assembly.